Just Another Teenage Romance
by everlastingdreamerr
Summary: Alice Cullen just moved to Forks with her family.  She had one rule: No boys. Not after what happened last year.  That is..until she meets Jasper, can this Texan mystery break down her walls and see what's hidden beneath. AH
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, so, I'm new here. Just blame my friend, Destiny, for all this...she got me into this. Any whooo, this is my first story, so can you go easy on me? Pweas? Oh, and thank you to my lovely Beta, Destiny, yes, the same one. She fixed all my mistakes, and what now.**_  
><em><strong>~Khaila.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I love you, Bell." I heard Edward, my twin, mumble from the doorway. I heard the dull growl from her old, beat down, red truck as she headed down the driveway. Love. Ugh. I mean don't get me wrong, I believe in love, just not in my life. Every guy had every dated had just wanted to use me and then ruined my reputation when I refused. That's why we moved here to Forks. The only good thing our family as gotten out of it was Edward falling in love. I mean I actually liked this new girl-<p>

"'Ello pixie," Edward said, plopping down on the couch next to me. Interrupting my inner thoughts.

"Wallowing in my own self despair." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Don't worry," he said with a smile. "Nothing bad will happen," As if, I thought to myself, resisting the urge to roll my eyes.

"Well whatever" I said as I headed upstairs and walked into my room.

"Hi, honey!" My mother, Esme, cooed, hanging up one last photo frame on my wall.

"Mom..is it really necessary for to decorate my room? I mean, I know you love decorating and you're great at it; but, I just wanna do it my self. 's all." I said softly, trying to let her down gently

* * *

><p>Edward and I sat in the office with our parents, patiently awaiting our new principal for the next 3 years. It felt like only yesterday I was in here crying with them by my side reporting my incident with James and Maria. I winced as the flashbacks of all those hurtful status and signs that everyone at school wouldn't stop talking about. I could recall sitting in the office trembling with faint sound of my parents yelling at the school board and saying we were transferring right away It was all my fault we had to transfer anyways, I wish i never met James. My thoughts were obtruded when the principal walked in.<p>

"Hello you must be Edward ,Emmett and Mary- Alice Cullen"

"Alice, just Alice.." I said, trying not to snap at him. Everyone looked at me. My dad Carisle put his hand on my shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Alice, she's still is having issues" I closed my eyes, holding back the burning tears as I remembered the past events of last year; I just sat there, trying not to break down as they continued to talk.I peered out into the hallways, watching as students scrambled to get their next class. Then it happened, I saw _him;_ his wild blonde, curly hair just touching his shoulders, his piercing blue eyes taking my breathe away. He was wearing black, well-fitting jeans, a white button up shirt, a black skinny tie and leather jacket; all complimented by his back bock bag that hung off his right shoulder.

"Can we go? Now. I mean, come on, the maps are pretty self explanatory. Pleaseeee." Emmett, my eldest brother, chuckled his loud booming laugh and smiled.

"Well, mom it seems pixie here is excited for some more eye candy." I shot him a death glare, and rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed minus me, of course.

"Em, and Eddie," my mom said, in calm, collected voice. "Please keep an eye on Alice." I rolled my eyes

"Mom! Emmet is a year older, and not much more responsible, or brighter, than me and Edward; who, I must add, is a minute older. I can take care of myself!" Emmett smiled

"C'mon Allie-bear, lets go." Emmet cooed, dangling his arm around my shoulder. We studied out schedule to discover he had the same lunch as Edward and I. We all agreed to meet up at lunch but I knew Emmett would already be popular, along with Edward. Edward and I finally made are way to Biology, unsurprising late, of course. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand to find out that we had Mr. Adams as our teacher. Edward and I walked in a class full of chattering teenager, and a teacher who looked to be trying to find his lesson plan. He looked up to see us standing awkwardly at the door way, waiting to give him the pass.

"Class we have two new students," he said, gesturing to us. "They just moved here from Main, say hello to Edward and Mary-Alice Cullen." I heard the class giggle at the mention of my full name.

"Actually, it's Alice," I mumbled, not need much more attention being drawn to me.

"Sorry then, Edward take a seat there on one side of jasper and Alice you on the other." We both took our seats, I gave Jasper a smile as I took out my books Edward, on the other hand, looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Hey bro, 'sup?"

"Hey man, I'm Jasper." _Oh My God. _I couldn't help finding his deep Texan drawl to be the sexiest sound in the world

"This is my sister, Alice" I couldn't help the huge smile at the mention of my name. Oh God, for love Pete, SAY SOMETHING! My inner thoughts screamed to me.

"Hey!" I said _way _more enthusiastically than planned. He let out a chuckle and smile. "Hello Alice, pleasure to meet ya'" He said in that Texan accent I was quickly coming to love. We both looked back the board as Mr. Adams called the class to attention to start the class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was a totally blur expect for when I saw <em>his <em>beautiful face in the hallway. Each time I had to take a moment to regain myself. I learned my lesson after last year, with James, no more boys. At the end of the day, I made my way back to Emmett's car, only to feel my heat stop. I saw Edward and he was talking to…._him._ Jasper Hale. The guy who's been taking over my mind…oh, I don't know, _all freaking day. _And, of course, Emmett was flirt with some perfect, beautiful blonde.

"Allie!" Edward shouted, signaling for me to come over. Slowly, I made my way over to the car. "Rose this is Alice; Alice this is Rose" Edward said gesturing between the two of us. Edward must have seen the confusion and panic within my eyes. "Jaspers's Sister," he added quickly and, thankfully, subtly.

"Hey" Rose said in an accent that matched Jasper's. But, unlike his, it didn't make my heart flutter.

"Hey," I said, trying to be as nice as possible. That's when Edward cut in,

"Hey Al, Rose and Jasper live down the street, we should invite them over for dinner later , I'm sure you and Emmett would both enjoy that." Edward said with a sly smile, while I just stood there and stared at Jasper dumbly. Who, in return, smile at me.

"Of course we will! I'll text ya' later. Bye ya'll." He said, getting into his car. I watched, my jaw on the ground, as he drove away.

"Edward! Why the hell would you invite him over!" I shouted manically as we got into the car. Edward just laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. The drive was relatively silent, when we got back to the house I immediately got out the car.

"Screw you!" I said, slamming the door of his, precious, Volvo, with a satisfy thud.

"Hey! No slamming my doors! She's my baby, and she needs love and care." I rolled eyes and went inside to see Bella there. _How the fuck does she keep getting in! _

"Alice!" she said, hugging me tighter than I found necessary. "How was your first day of school? Did you make any friends?" Bella was in all honors classes with Edward, minus biology, so I never actually saw her.

"School sucked and I made a few friends and I met a boy wh-" she cut me off quickly with a squeal of joy.

"WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO WHO?"

"His name is Jasper and he'll be here soon 'cause Edawar in-"

"Jasper Hale?" Emmett quickly interrupted walking into the kitchen. "

"Yes, and what is it with people and intrut-"

"I can set you guys up!"

"-trutping me today. And no."

"Yea, it'll be cool. We have football together in about ten minutes. I'll find out and work my charm." He said, starting to gather his playing gear up.

"Emmett, you have no charm for one-"

"Bye, love you." He said, heading for the door.

"EMMETT! NO, NO, NO!" I shouted running for the door, that was closed in my face. But, I knew it was too late, once Emmett got himself, and his 'charm', involved I was doomed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JPOV**_

I sighed as I walked down to the damp, wet football field. I looked to the sky, no sun in sight. I couldn't get her out of my head. Alice Cullen. Her jet black, wildly spiked hair. He striking green eyes, that captivate me when I look into the them. Her beautiful smile, and how her eyes twinkle every time she laughs. She's everything I've ever wanted and more. Oh c'mon Jasper, I thought to myself running the rest of the length. Not even trying to fight back the smile that graced my lips just at the thought of her and her beautiful green eyes. My thoughts were interrupted by hard slap on my shoulder.

"Hey!" Emmett greeted with a big grin upon his face. I eyed Emmett, studying his physique. At first glance, you'd never think that He and Alice are siblings; he was tall, very tall, and muscular. Alice was barely 5 feet tall and looked as fragile as a porcelain doll. But then you saw how protective he was of her and the similar facial features. It was actually slightly creepy, if you thought about it…well, if I thought about it, at least.

"Hey, ya' ready for practice?" I asked, shooting him a weary smile.

"My sister has the hots for you." He said bluntly.

"Repeat that muscle man…"

" Look, I'm gonna save you both the embarrassment, and me the agony of listening to you two, and get it out in the open now. Oh, hurt her. I kill you." I was about to protest when he continued, "After what happened last year wi-" He stopped himself, as if he shouldn't be mentioning what ever he was going to mention. Yea, because I'm not going to be wonder what you were suppose to say for the next week. "W-Well, lets just say she doesn't open up easily, and not good with trusting, and, and-"

"Em!" I said, cutting him off. "Alice is sweet, 'nd all, but there's a lot both of you don't know about me. I just don't wanna drag her into it." I said, looking to my feet. I heard Emmett let out a booming laugh,

"Jas, I've already made out with your sister, I see it only fit I give you the chance to do the same…wait…that didn't come out right…I mean with my sister. Ya' know what I mean…." He said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, running off to join the rest of the team.

Alice likes me? She really likes me! OhMyGod! FUCK YEA! The little voice within my head couldn't help but to scream.

* * *

><p><em><strong>APOV<strong>_

I stood in front of my closet carefully eying all of my options. I wanted something to impress jasper. Urgh. No matter how much I tried I couldn't drop the thought of him. He was just so...hot. Like smoking hot I wanted to kiss him so bad. I shut my eyes thinking of his warm lips crashing into mine. His huge arms wrapping around my body tightly pulling me on top of his slender body. I pictured myself running my hands along his private. Well you know what they say everything is bigger in Texas._ GET IT TOGETHER ALICE, AND THAT WAS A CRAPPY JOKE_, I screamed within my head. Sighing, I shook my head, getting my thoughts out of the gutter. After carefully picking out my outfit, I looked around for my laptop hoping to Skype Bella asking for her advice before Jasper came over. Emmett. I thought to myself after looking for a while. He probably took it just then Emmett busted through the doors' _Greaat_. He better not have said anything. But, knowing him, well, let's just I'm screwed.

I made my ways downstairs after I chose shots and a tank top

"Emmett!" I yelled, running down the stairs. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY LAPTOP, YOU TWIT!" I yelled, looking all around for my computer. Edward's head popped up from the book he was reading while sitting on the couch.

"Alice,' he said, wiggling his finger at me with an amused smirk gracing his lips. "Twit is not a very word, you should say it." I was about to tell him off when I felt an arm slump around my shoulder.

"Ya know, Alliebear, ya' should really be nicer to me considering I talked to Jasper for you…" He said mischievously. At the mere mention of his name my heart fluttered.

"EMMETT!" I screeched, pushing his arm off of me. "One, don't touch me. Two, I DO NOT LIKE HIM. NOW FUCK OFF!" I felt my face flush, anger coursing through me, increasing my heart rate. I saw laptop sitting on the table, grabbed it and ran up the stairs, ran to my room, and slammed the door with a satisfying thud. Though, not nearly satisfying enough for the amount of anger running through me. I felt my heart sink down to stomach, I leaned against the wall, slid down onto the grown and wrapped my arms around my knees. I'm done with guys, I thought, shaking my head. I missed my old friends, the ones who've always been there for me. I grabbed my laptop, signed in to Skype and right away my friend Ashley IMed me.

"OHMYGOD! ALLIE YOU'RE ALIVE! COME HOME TO ME!" I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face. I haven't talked to Ashley since I left STHS two months ago.

"Ash! Hey, I miss you too! How is…everything?" I asked, careful of my word choice. Somewhat scared of her answer.

"Well, Wicked Bitch of The West, a.k.a Maria, is old news, no one likes her after-"

"Please, just don't." I begged, fighting back the tears.

"Oh, Allie, I'm sorry, I should of known. Please come home, James is in jail, Maria left town; Come on, everyone misses you! Me especially, I mean, who else is going to make fun the bitches? Baby come back to me. And yes, I will so serenade you using that song."

"Ash, I'm not coming back. If you think I unpacked all this shit only to do it again, you need some help. And please don't mention James...ever. Anyways, I need you help…" From there, I began to fill her in on the court case, the verdict, everyone's reaction and then we got onto the topic of Jasper, and of course, Emmett and his so called 'charm.'

"YOU LIKE SOMEONE? And how the hell could you NOT tell me, your bestest friend?" she seemed more upset that mad.

"Ahs, I'm telling you NOW. I've been here for a day. Oh, and wanna know the best part? Thanks to my so-called-brother, Edward, he's coming over for dinner. Tonight." I let my head fall down onto the bed. We spend a few more minutes talking before I hear the door bell ring. I feel a shutter run through me, Crap. "Ash, they're her…"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO GET HIM NOW! Mary-Alice Cullen, you let him go, your bestest friend WILL NOT let you forget it. Now, go show 'em what you got!" She squealed, doing something creepy with her eyebrows. "Text me!" She said before she ended the conversation. I sighed, closing my laptop. I took one last look over in the mirror, taking deep, calming breathes, trying, in vain, to calm down. I didn't practically run down the stairs, and I didn't feel a swarm of butterflies in my stomach at the sight of him standing in the doorway-smiling that crooked smile that I was falling in love with. His golden, wildly, curly hair was damp from the rain, he was wearing faded blue jeans and his football shirt, that fits him very well, I might add. I awkwardly stood next to my mother, trying, in vain, not to stare at his body.

"Hello, you must be the Hales,'" My mom said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm Esme, and this is Mary-Alice, Edward and Emmett." he continued gesturing between the three of us. I was about to cut in and say that it's Alice, when Jasper spoke up.

"I think she prefers to be called Alice, mom. Isn't that right?" He said, looking at right at me. I couldn't help the deep blush that invaded my cheeks.

"Hello Esme, I'm Jessica. This is Rosalie, Jasper, and these youngsters," she said, gesturing to the two little girls holding each of her hands. "Are Daisy and Lilly." What is with this women and flowers?

"You'll have to excuse my husband, Carlisle, he got caught up in surgery; he'll be joining us soon."

"I love your shirt!" Rose said, smiling at me. I gave her a small smile in return.

"Well, dinner won't be for a little while and I think I might have some more upstairs, wanna check em' out?" I said, gesturing towards upstairs.

"Sounds cool!" She said. I laughed and lead her upstairs to my room.

"Nice room!" She said, a little too sweet for my taste. I raised an eyebrow but just continued over to my dresser.

"Okay, lets cut to the chase. Jasper likes you. Now, I love my brother, and I have nothing against you but if you hurt him, well, it won't be pretty. Kay?" She said with a sweet smile. I found myself mutely nodding.

* * *

><p><em><strong>JPOV<strong>_

Dinner was…weird to say the least. Not much talking, and a lot of me staring at Alice while she looked down and played with her food.

After dinner my mom said she wanted to stay, and, of course, so did Rose. Strangely, but wonderfully, Alice volunteered to give me a ride home. The ride home was silent, not awkward, but silent. When we pulled up to my driveway she finally spoke,

"Lilly and Daisy are adorable." She said softly.

"Thanks, my mom has some strange thing with flowers. Rose, Lilly, Daisy, ya' know." She just nodded in response. I felt myself panic, I can't just let her leave. Without thinking I spoke, "Wanna come in?" I couldn't ignore the, cliché, fluttering of my heart as I her smile and beautiful, green eyes light up. We got out of the car, and I lead her into the house and we took a seat in the living room on the couch.

"Sooo," she said. "Did you live in Texas before here?"

"Yes ma'am," I said, giving a little more drawl to my words. "And ya' said you lived in Maine before this, what was that like?"

"Well, it was great. It was didn't rain as much, I had amazing friends, we lived on the beach so people would always come over. School was amazing, I really miss it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you guys move?"

"I-I-I don't wanna talk about it." She said, tears filling her eyes as she locked down at her hands.

"Oh, Darlin', I didn't mean to make ya' cry. You don't have to tell me, but ya' know you can always talk to me." I said soothingly, putting my around her. She cuddled into to my chest, I heard her let out a shaky breathe. After a moment she got up,

"I-I should go." She said, looking down. I stood up after her, I put my fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at me, when I got a look at those sad, vulnerable, beautiful green eyes I couldn't help myself. Slowly, I brought our lips together, I stopped with just mere centimeters between us, giving her the chance to back out. The only sound within the room was our shallow breathing, in sync, I felt her hot breathe brush against my cheek. When she didn't pull away, I closed the gap between us. Her lips were soft and warm, I cupped her cheeks, our lips moving together. I felt my heat rapidly-painfully-beating against my ribcage. I felt her grab hold of my waist, clutching my t-shirt. After a moment, or two, more of kissing, she broke the kiss. We were both panting, my heart-still pounding within my chest. She looked down to the ground, let our a breathy laugh and looked back towards me. "I really should go." She said softly, she kissed me on the cheek once more before running towards her car. I collapse onto the couch, in too much of daze to do anything else. _I kissed Alice, she kissed me back, we kissed each other._


	3. Emmettboo

**Don't kill me, kay? Yea, I know, I know...it's been a while. Well, yea. I could give you all the excuses about random things but yea, I got nothing... :3 I wuvs you all~ So, yea, thank you to my lovely beta, Destiny, for editing this. Mhm, yea. That's it. Enjoy :)  
><strong>

**Oh, yea, and review. Ya' get a cookie if you do. (No, not really because well, I like cookies and I wanna keep 'em with me. But you'll get my undying love (Which, is almost as good as a cookie...))  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>APOV<strong>

I sped off the driveway, the sound of my heart pounding clouded my sensed. Jasper just kissed me, I just kissed Jasper; we just kissed each other. Ya' know, I honestly never believe in that whole sparks fly, my heart skips a beat when our lips touch crap. I thought they were just overused clichés from even more clichéd movies and books. But damn, boy was I wrong. It felt as if my heart was going to explode in my chest or my knees were gonna give out. I mean, yeah, sure with James he took my breathe away. Quickly, I realized that I was just suffocating from all his bull-shit; that's why I'm so scared to fall for Jasper. I honestly could not take another heart break. Well, that's what everyone called it, like I was going to tell them. Everyone assumed it was puppy love and we just broke up, and I let them think that, I let them live in their picture-perfect world where stuff like that doesn't happen. Although, I wanted nothing more than to finally open up to someone outside of my family about what happened.. When I cam into this town, I was terrified to open up to anyone, terrified that I'd get hurt again, or worse. And having his warm lip upon mine didn't help, it just gave me some fictional hope for time being.

I shook myself out my daze and walked into my house, not even trying to contain the smile that hadn't gone away since I left his house. Truthfully, I can't remember ever being this happy, even before James.

"Hey Al, ya' seem happy." My dad said as he patted the seat on the coach next to him. Gladly, I took the seat, laying m head on his shoulder, finding comfort in the familiar embrace. When the whole James thing happened, my dad actually didn't believe me. He had known James' father since before I was born. He refused to believe that James would ever do that to me, he had hand-picked James for me himself. Of course when he found out the truth, he did. However, things between haven't been the same, the tension and the awkwardness building in the room.

"Yea, I am. I finally got to talk to Ahs today. Do ya' think she'd still be up with the time difference?" I asked, purposely avoiding all talk of the real reason I'm smiling.

"Yea, I am. I finally got to talk to Ahs today. Do ya' think she'd still be up with the time difference?" I asked, purposely avoiding all talk of the real reason I'm smiling.

" If she is the same old Ashley then you can count on her being wide awake."

"Thanks dad," I said, kissing his cheek and then, I darted up the stairs to Skype her. "Hey, Al, how was dinner?" Ashley said before I could even get a simple 'hello,' in.

"We can talk dinner later, it after dinner that you wanna hear about." I laughed. I then proceeded to tell her everything from the moment we stepped out the house to the moment I bolted out his, blushing the whole time.

"OhMyGod!" I she squealed. "I'm sooo happy for ya' Allie."

"Thanks," I mumbled, burring my head into my pillow.

"Does he make you happy?"

" He does make me happy, so happy, but I can't trust him; I don't even know him!" I said, giving her half hearted smile. She looked at me and shook her head.

"Allie," she sighed. "You're gonna get nowhere if you don't try; Remember, I'm here for ya'. Now, with that out of the way, I have to go study so I don't fail. Love you, girl."

"Ash! Wait I-" But, before I could even finished the screen went black. Sighing, I shut the computer, closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

The next morning, I woke up to the sound and of thunder that was practically shaking my room, and lightening lighting my dark room.

"OHHHHHHHH ALLIEEBOOO!" Emmett screamed as he barged into my room. "No school due to the power lines being out; God, I love it here." He sighed, and I swear I saw him twirl a little.

"Emmett if there is no need for me to get up and get ready why would anyone sane, not that you're sane, come in here and wake me up?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Well," he said, beaming like a little kid who knows something he shouldn't. " Jasper told me what happened between you two, and I thought you'd want to talk about it…" He said, trying to hold back his laughed.

"Get out!" I yelled. Emmett bolted out the room and I chased after him downstairs and into our kitchen. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Jasper standing in our kitchen. I couldn't help but to wonder how horrible I looked and how could I kill Emmett and not go to jail… I heard Emmett's booming laughter, I felt my cheeks flush and I glared at Emmett.

"Oh yea, Alice, Jasper's here." He said, struggling to hold back his laughter.

"G'morning, Al," Edward said. "I like your outfit," he added, nudging Jasper, who was looking at the ground awkwardly.

"I hate you both. " I scowled, walking upstairs. I held my breathe as I went of the mirror. I sighed in relief then, I hopped in the shower.

**JPOV**

I heard Emmett running down the stairs, laughing along the way. All of sudden he came running into the kitchen and stood behind me. I shot Edward a confused look,

"Get ready for a show, Jas." He snickered. That's when Alice ran into the kitchen, she had her hair in a bun, there was sleep in her eyes but that didn't hide the obvious anger. It was clear that Emmet had woken her up and she was not happy about it. She looked at me and came to a halt, her face flushing bright red. Adorable. She exchanged some heated words with her brother and went back upstairs, the whole time I awkwardly looked at the ground.

"Emmett" Edward managed to say between his laughs. "That was messed up. Good job." That made Emmett laugh louder.

"Oh, she'll get over it. Sooo," he said, nudging me. "Did ya' like the shorts, I think the tank top was nice touch." He said, smirking. Of course, she looked amazing, I wanted nothing more to hold her and kiss her-. I didn't let my thoughts go any further due to the fact I was standing next her brothers. That's when Alice came down in a purple tank top, that showed a little skin, and faded blue jeans.

"You look like a whore," Edward spat, I felt my blood boil at the comment. It took everything within me not to deck him in the face right there and then.

"Yea, and you date 'em." She retorted, walking over to get a bottle of water.

"Hey Jasper," She said, gracing me with one of her signature breath taking smiles.

"H-Hi, Alice." I said smiling back.

"Soo, Em," She said, quickly looking over to Emmett. "What time is your game tonight?"

"Eight, be there? And don't forget you're coming for ME"

"Have I ever missed a game, for YOU" she smirked. She then looked back to me,

"Good luck, Jas." She said softly before walking back upstairs. As Emmett was laughing at my face that was now at bright red, Edward was mumbling to him about how they should make her change into something else. Emmett smiled and looked at me laughing " I'm sure Jazzy here would love to help her to get undressed." I turned bright red which caused Emmett to laugh even harder falling to the ground., Carlisle walked into the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Emmett on the ground, holding his stomach, laughing hysterically.

"What-…Emmet-..Why-…"He sighed, and just stepped over Emmett. He shook his head and looked at me.

" Hello Jasper, it's nice to see you again; are ya' ready for the game tonight?"

"More like ya' ready for Alice" Emmett nudged me, shooting me a crude wink. I saw Edward trying not laugh in the corner of my eye. Carlisle arched his eyebrow and looked at me then back to his sons waiting for an explanation. "Jasper has the hotts for your wittle princess" Emmett taunted. . I could feel my face turning a bright red as I shot Emmett a death glare. Then I looked back to Carlisle, who was just staring at me, hard. Damn, and I thought the looks I got from my father were bad.

" Um, well, ya' see, it's actually a funny s-story, s-sir, um,…"That's when Carlisle chuckled, his gaze softening and I left breath of relief.

" I'm kidding, son. Now, I will have to warn you; for reasons, I will not say,Alice will not trust you, she will not open up to you. BUT, if you get her to trust you, open up, and you can make her smile well, you get my vote. Deal?"

"Yes sir," I said quickly. He gave me a small smile, patted my shoulder once more and with that he disappeared up the stairs. Emmett shot me a glance,

"Ya' know, she's never gonna open up after what happened last year with James-" He was cut off with Edward elbowing him in the ribs and glaring at him. I felt my blood boil, I've this guy's name so many times and each time more questions form.

"Who the hell is this James guy? And what the fuck he do?" I asked, frustration overtaking me.

Edward shook his head,

"We can't tell you, it's not our story to tell sorry, bro. You're gonna have to get her to tell you. Oh, and don't mention his name, she'll tell you when she's ready." He said sympathetically. I sighed heavily, running my fingers through my curly hear. Emmett gave me a small smile,

"Don't worry, Jas, she'll come around; now, get up there and go talk about last night!" he said, pushing me up all way upstairs. He knocked on her door, patted my shoulder and ran off. I was about to yell at him when thoughts of us kissing whirled around in my head as I thought of what to say to her. Just then, she appeared at the door, wearing one of her brother's football hoodies-from what I can tell, Emmett's since it looks like a dress on her.

"EMMETT I TOLD YOU …." She started to yell, still not looking up. Finally, she met my gaze and her eyes widen, her voice died down and she went pale. "Jasper." She breathed, I felt chills running down my back. "S-s-sory, I-I-I thought you were, um, Emmett and I-…Come in." She said nervously, biting her lip and looked anywhere, and everywhere to avoid my gaze. Mindlessly, I walked into her room. She sat on her bed Indian style while I sat on the other end. We sat there in an awkward silence, her looking down at her hands that laid in her lap me, looking around the room. There wasn't much but I did see she had two photos on her nightstand. One of her with someone I didn't know, I presume it's an old friend, and one with her family. Finally, I broke the silence.

"So…" I said awkwardly. "A-About last night," I continue, finally meeting her beautiful, green eyes. I was at a lost of words, my mind was a mess so I decided to not think and just talk. With out thinking, I put my hand to her warm, soft cheek, caressing it lightly. At first, she flinched but she didn't pulled away, she just stared at my hand. "L-look, I don't what happened last night b-but, I mean, the kiss w-well,-" That's when she cut me off,

"Jasper, I liked it too." She said softly, timidly, really. She sighed, looked down at her hands that still rested in her lap. "But," but, there's a but, crap. "I'm not interested in dating anyone right now. At all." Her words seemed so final, and I felt my heart drop a little. With that, she got up, and softly pushed me out the door

" But I don't plan on being just anyone Alice-" I said looking into her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. See you at the game." She said softly, closing the door. I'll be damned if I was giving up that easily. Not to sound cocky, but girls don't refuse me and Alice was just a whole new adventure awaiting me. And I'm ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**APV.**

"_I don't plan on being just anyone Alice." _Those words, over and over again, they repeat in my head; haunting me. I _wanted_ to open up to Jasper, tell him everything single damn thing but, I just _couldn't._ As I sat there, idly brushing my hair, all I could think of was Jasper. _'Why does my life have to be so complicated?' _I thought to myself. Why couldn't I be like other teenagers? And meet this amazing guy and just allow myself to fall for him. But no, I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone. Why couldn't I? It was all because of James. He broke me; tore me to shred 'till there was nothing left but a hallow shell of a person. But maybe, just maybe, if I trusted Jasper

"C'mon, Al. Wear this skirt and this halter top." Ashley yelled from my closet throwing them out onto my bed.

"It's a bonfire at the beach Ash, I'll freeze!"

" It's the hugest party of the year, and we're finally invited! and James will warm you up" she said walking out of the closet.

"I'm not even supposed to be going to this! Even Emmett said it was gonna be trouble"

" Well, James won't let anything happen to you, And carter will be there. And you know how he is."

I nodded before I said anything. " My dad will KILL me, no he'll kill US, if anything bad happens!" I said as I changed.

Ashley eyed me carefully "We don't have to go if you don't want to al"

"NO, I wanna go!" I yelled and quickly covered my mouth. We carefully tiptoed past my sleeping parents on the couch and out into the cool night Maine air. We walked in a comfortable silence to the main beach where the bonfire was. Before we were anywhere near the sand we heard the music blasting. Cautiously, we made our way to the beach. Ashley Nodded at me as she walked over to our other friends who were sitting around a picnic bench laughing while i stepped over what seemed like millions of beer bottles over to James. He was standing by the fire with a bottle in his hands talking to all the other football players. Maybe I should just go sit with my friends I thought as I walked closer to James and the sound of my friends faint laughter was replaced with slurred words and the thick smell of pot that was enough to make you sick. Alright I thought to myself I'll Just check on James and then go back with If anything goes wrong I would call Emmett.

"Hey hot stuff" James slurred as he wrapped his arm around my waist. He smelled like gallons of beer and pot. This was nothing like the James I knew and Loved. He would never do any of thiis and he would never bring me some place that could get us both in trouble. He would NEVER get drunk. He was just like Edward, responsible and caring. But Also like Emmett, he knew how to have a good time and make you laugh. But the thing he had most in common with my brothers was that he would never hurt me. that's what I thought until his grip tighten around me squeezing me so hard causing me to whimper. All the other drunk football players laughed and nudged James. Mumbles of "Oh yea you got a screamer there" And " go get her James" filled the air.

"JAMES. that fucking hurt" I spat pushing him off as hard as I could. I took a huge step back away from him before carefully choosing my next words.

" James, are you seriously drunk?" I hissed as I pulled him away from the guys.

"It's fine Al, don't worry just have fun." Just then the comforting beach air I had grown up to was replaced with the smell of drugs and beer.

"James, seriously we're all gonna get caught. This place reeks. I'm leaving-" Then his lips crashed onto mine and his lips were drenched with cheap booze. I pushed him off as hard as i could. He slapped me hard across the face and I let out a loud cry. He fucking hit me. I felt angry tears build up inside of me. I glared at him.

" I'm finding Ashley and I'm leaving before I get in trouble." I said walking over to Ashley.

"I don't see Carter anywhere." she said worried. "let's go. hey are you crying Allie?"

"James is drunk and he fucking hit me!"

" I'm gonna kill him" She said as she started walking towards him. I grabbed her arm and pulled her down the beach. Just then cop sirens sounded loudly in the distance.

"EVERYBODY RUN" some kid from our school yelled throwing his weed into a bush and running off. Just then all the kids there started running. "ASH? ASH WHERE ARE YOU" i screamed as the crowds pushed us apart. The cops came running onto the beach kids ran off in millions of directions.

"HEY YOU." a cop yelled running towards me I darted off as fast as i could. A huge force slammed me into the bushes I let a huge cry.

"Shhhhh!" James' familiar voice whispered in my ear. I nodded and laid there as the sounds of cops got dimmer and dimmer.

I went to sit up after hours Had past and I knew the coast was clear. But before I could go anywhere James flung himself on me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He hissed as he began groping my body.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! .James go fricken' easy!" I whimpered, trying to get him off. He slapped me hard across my face. The pain radiated through me,

" Shut the fuck up." He spat, beginning to strip me of my clothes.. Then it happened. He _raped_ me. Again and again. After each time He would beat me. My beloved boyfriend left me in the bushes, bleeding out. I laid there letting the numb tears flow down my blood stained face. Hours later I heard Ashley's voice along with my brothers'.

"This is where I last saw her Em...This is all my fault. "

"What exactly happened Ash.? And this isn't your fault., it's fucking James' fault." Edward hissed.

"She came over and told me James hit her and then cops came and everyone started running. The cops took me in and I told them what I knew and I ran back to go see Alice. And She wasn't home, so I told you guys." I could hear her burst out into tears.

"Don't worry, We will find her" Emmett said soothingly. "And then I'm gonna kill James." Their footsteps got closer to the bush where I lied numb with the pain and the traumatization

A blood curling scream let out from Ashley's small frail lips as she parted the bushes where I was lying. Sirens echoed in the distance as I felt Emmett and Edward's voices filled with anger as I was carried off in the ambulance. I remember my best friends sobs as she told the cops what happened. -

I burst out crying my whole body shaking I felt the walls crashing in on me.

" Mary-Alice are you okay?" My mothers frantic voice said as she pulled me into her arms. Emmett and Edward ran in. No matter how hard I tried the tears kept coming, My lungs were tightening with each sob. I hid in Emmett's chest and mumbled "I saw it again"

With that he wrapped his arms around me tight. " It's ok Al, he will NEVER hurt you again." he said as he rocked me back and forth.

" I'm-I'm fine." I said breaking lose from Emmett's grip. " I'm going out. I'll See you guys at the game" I said as I walked outside letting the cool raindrops fall on me. I just kept walking letting the rain hit me.

"Hey Alice!" I stopped and turned around. Jasper was leaning against his car. His lose blonde curls were hanging on the sides of his angelic face. The rain was clearing up now so It was a lot easier to see him. He was wearing sweats and his jersey. I could see that his little sisters were in the car long with rose who looked worried. "Need a ride to the game?" He asked smiling.

" Uhm…. No." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. The rain had subsided enough for anyone to easily see that I had been crying. I was completely drenched. Emmett's old football jersey that hung on me like a dress was soaked. At this point I wasn't even in the mood for this stupid game.

"Are you crying?" He asked concerned walking towards me. I hated looking vulnerable in front of people but I could not help it. I nodded once looking down. He walked toward me wrapping his arms around me tight.

"Hey, We're closer to my house than yours, I'll drop you off at my house with Rose and you can borrow some of her clothes. I wouldn't want you getting sick." He paused wiping a tear from my cheek never once removing his eyes off of me. " C'mon." He said pulling me over to the car. I was still to upset to utter a response. The way to his house Jasper told Rose what was happening and she nodded once and lead me inside.

"Alice...What happened to you?" she asked worried as she shut the door of her room.

"It's...nothing." I lied looking down. "And you don't have to let me borrow your clothes, I can walk home and change." I said not once meeting her gaze. Then she did something I wasn't expecting at all. She sat down next to me.

"Alice..." She said looking at me, She looked like she was choosing her words carefully. "What happened between you and James?" When she saw the sadness and confusion in my eyes "I know I don't know you that well, but...In 8th grade I went out with this senior Royce." She winced at the name as she spoke. "I thought everything was picture perfect. But Royce abused me. A lot. And I want you to know that, It gets better, and I know it isn't easy to open back up but I assure you Jasper would _never ever _hurt you, or any girl." I looked at her there was tears dripping from her bright blue eyes, the same ones Jasper had. She had opened up to me, I knew then I could trust her. Trust had always been a been a touchy topic for me, but for once in my life I thought it would be better if i opened up to her. I looked down as I tried ignoring the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes any moment as I began to speak.

" James was a two years older than me, My dad had known his dad since High school and set us up. We dated for a year and then the beginning of my freshman year and his junior year there was a bonfire at a beach down the street, My friend Ashley and I had been invited, When we got there. James was drunk and high. First he was being a little aggressive, but nothing that bad. Then he hit me, I went to go home and the cops must have smelled the weed and heard the music. Before I knew what was going on I was separated from all my friends being chased by a cop down the beach. I knew I couldn't get caught, imagine the same, Dr. Cullen's beloved daughter caught smoking and drinking on a beach. Someone pulled me in a bush and hid me. It was James, after the cops left...He beat me and raped me repeatedly. Then left me to die. Hours later Ashley came back with my brothers and the cops. They found me..." Rose hugged me tightly.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry." I nodded and I looked up at her. "I've never told anyone outside my family, and please don't tell anyone. _Especially Jasper." She nodded and hugged me again tight. It made me miss Ashley so much, her and Rose her alike in many ways, but it still wasn't the same._


End file.
